<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А дома тебя ждет твоё счастье by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468915">А дома тебя ждет твоё счастье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По комикс-АУ, где Стив старше Баки, а Баки - его неизменный компаньон. Вот только Баки не сорвался с поезда, а Стив не замерз во льдах - после окончания войны они снимают комнату вместе. И порой Стив возвращается с одиночных заданий, а дома его встречает Баки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А дома тебя ждет твоё счастье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Согласно комиксам Marvel, Баки родился в марте 1925 г., на момент окончания Второй мировой войны ему было уже 20 лет.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>